Hand In Hand On Christmas Eve?
by EOLoveIsTrueLove
Summary: Will this be a perfect Christmas?EO!


I do NOT own any of these charactors or the Jingle Bell Rock song...but I will if you give them to me for Christmas!!LOL j/k! 

It was Christmas Eve and everyone had the next 2 days off.As everyone gathered there things and wished a Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year,Olivia sat at her desk writing up a report.

"Hey...Merry Christmas,Olivia!"Detective Odafin Tutuola greated as he walked out."Hey you two want to come by the house for a beer and sports?"

"No,thanks.And Merry Christmas to you,too!"Olivia said.

"What about you Elliot...?"

"Uh--I'll be by later so save me a beer."Elliot said as he looked back at Olivia typing away at the computer."I think Im gonna stay here a little while."

"Will do.See ya!Bye!"

"So...why you still here?"Elliot asked Olivia.

"Huh...oh...I uh--just don't care that much for Christmas.Why arn't you at Kathys?"Olivia responed taking a brake from writing.

"She went to Maine with the kids...I guess Max's family lives up there.Why don't care for Christmas?"

"Every years the same...get drunk...waste money on presents for people who probley didn't even buy you something.Plus I have no where to be and I have no people to see."

"Well...Im going to a parade tonight and I would like someone to go with me...want to go?"

"I don't know..I really should be doing work."

"Why do you think Don let us out for the holiday?"

Elliot had a good point and Olivia knew she couldn't turn it down.But she also knew she couldn't let her tru feeling show while they were there.

"Yeah...I'll go."Olivia said giving in.

"Yesss!I mean I'll pick you up at six o clock sharp!Be ready."Elliot said as he got up and grabbed his jacket."See you then!Bye."

"Its a date!I mean...uh-bye!."Olivia got up and grabbed her coat.It was already four thirty and she had to get ready.She was a girl and needed time to take a shower and get dressed!

She arived home and jumped in the shower.After the shower she grabbed a pair of tight light blue jeans and a white shirt that read:Hand in hand on Christmas Day.She sat on her couch waiting for six o clock.And sure enough the bell rang!

"Liv!Its me,El!"Elliot said at the door!

"Coming!!"Olivia jumped up and opened the door.Elliot was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans amd a plain white shirt.THey were practiclly matching!This was weird!

"Did we plan this in our sleep?"Elliot asked sarcasticlly.

"I don't really know..I can change if you want me to."

"No,No!I kinda think it's cool!Lets go..and by the way,you look beautiful."

"I always dress like this.."

"Exactly!"

They decided to walk to the parade instead of getting caught in traffic.When they got there they sat a blanket on the ground and waited for the parade to start.Olivia was rubbing her arms tring to keep warm.

"You cold?"Elliot asked.

"Yeah but its okay."

Elliot took this as an invitation and moved behind Olivia.He wrapped his arms around her tightly.She looked at him then back at the road as the parade was starting.

"Better?"Elliot asked

"Much!"Liv replied.

The parade started and you could just hear the childern singing Jingle Bell Rock.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_

_ Jingle bell rock _

_Jingle bell swing And jingle bells ring _

_Snowin' and blowin'  
Up bushels of fun _

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell_

_ Jingle bell rock _

_Jingle bells chime inJingle bell time _

_Dancin' and prancin'In jingle bell square _

_In the frosty air_

The parade lasted for 2 hours.There was laughter and cheers.Olivia and Elliot got up and folded up the blanket.Just then it started to rain!

"Oh no!!My shirts white!"Olivia stated."And my bra's black!"

"What?Well his should be fun!"Elliot joked.

"Hey!!"Olivia playfully punched Elliot in the arm.It started pouring.When they were walking throught the grass Olivia slipped and fell...into Elliots arms.

"Uh-opps!"Olivia said laughing!

"Well I guess you weren't lying about the bra thing!"

"What?"Olivia looked down and her shirt was completly soaked..as was El's!"Oh!"

"What about hand in hand on Christmas Eve?"

"Huh?"

"Your shirt says hand in hand on Chistmas Day...why can't it be Christmas Eve?"

"I guess it can."Olivia said sliding her had down Elliots arm into his hand!

They ran through the rain tring to get back to Livs but dicided since they were already wet and outside,why not play in the rain?!

"Were acting like two little kids!"Olivia said as her and Elliot spun around.Still hand in hand.

"So!I don't care what anyone thinks as long as you don't think im crazy!"

"But I do!Im just joking!Ahhhhh!!"Olivia yelled as Elliot picked her up."Put me down!"

"Why?"Elliot asked putting her down!

"So I could do this!"Olivia jumped on Elliots back.They reached Olivia appartment buliding but stood outside!

"How about you come over to my place instead of staying here alone?"Elliot asked.

"Okay but I do need to get some clothes so come up and let me take a shower and change.."

"You cant take a shower and chnge at my house.Just pick out some clothes."

"Can do!"Olivia smiled as she ran up stairs to her appartment.She got a white t and a pair of navy blue boyshorts for the night and a pair of jeans and a tight blue tank top for the morning.She ran back down stairs and jumped into Elliots car which he already had a towel over the seats.They hurried to Elliots.

"Hey,the shower down stairs is broken so you can take a shower first."Elliot offered.

"No..you first."Olivia insisted.

"No go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Okay,give me a minute and I'll be back out!"Olivia grabbed her clothes and jumped in the shower.Elliot searched for clothes.

"Hey El?"Liv called from inside the shower.

"Yup?"Elliot responed.

"I didn't bring a towel...you got one?"

"Sure hold on!"

"Thanks lots!"

Elliot jumped up and went to the hall closet in search of a towel.He found one!!Yay!!He walked back to the shower and knocked on the door.

"Coming in!"El warned!

"Okay!"

Elliot walked in and could see the wonderful figure of Olivia Benson,standing in the shower,through the glass doors.Olivia soon opened the bathroom door wearing nothing but a towel.

"The showers free!!"Liv assured.

"Uh...um...okay!"Elliot said not being ale to stay focused on where exactly the bathroom door was as he stared at Olivia.Bam!!!

"What the hell was that?"Olivia asked turning around.She could see Elliot walking into the bathroom rubbing his head.

"Nothing!Make yourself at home!"

"Okey dokey pokey!"

Olivia changed then laid on the bed watchng TV.Elliot got out of the shower and changed then jumpped on the bed behind Liv.

"Liv?"Elliot whispered not knowing if she was asleep or not.

"Yeah El!"Liv replied turning around.

"Are you having a good Christmas Eve?"

"This is by far the most funnest,craziest and deffantly exciting day I've had in a while..so yeah I am.Thanks to you!"

Elliots baby blue eyes met Olivias chocolate brown eyes.His heart melted.As did Liv's.Olivia sat up and Elliot did the same.Her lips melted into his as the most amazing feeling passed through both of them.Elliot pulled Olivia back down on the bed and kissed her more intence then before.THey both fell asleep wraped in each others arms...wonderful yet so terrified at the same time.

The next moring was Christmas Day and they already woke up.They both had a present for each other but promised not to open it till they got to Caseys house for the Christmas party.So they hurried to get dressed and get to Caseys.When they got there everyone was there.Fin,Don,Alex,Dr.Waung,Casey,Fins date Alicia,and even Munch!They started exchanging presents till finally it was Olivias turn.She bought Casey a red dress,Fin a pair of black Rebox,Don a tie,Dr a new brief case and Munch a coffee mug that said:Its Bushes fault!!And finally Elliot...a picture of them two together at the Christmas party last year.They both were happy!

Elliot bought Casey a jacket the said:Im so blonde Im not even sure what color my hair is!Don got yet another tie,Fin got the new Grand Theft Auto game for his PS2.Dr got a new suit and Munch got a book on how to make good coffee!Then he turned to Olivia and gave her a little box.When she opened it there was a gold diamond plated braclet.Her eyes opened up wide as she put it on!

"I love it El!!"She yelled as she jumped up and gave him the biggest hug ever!

"Thats not all."Elliot reached into his pocket and putted out another little box but this one wasn't wrapped.Elliot got down on one knee and said:

"Olivia Benson,my life,my soul,my everything.I've known you for eight years and every since then I've felt differant than I ever have in my whole life.I've loved you my whole life have just never been able to see you till eight years ago when Don told me I would have a new partner.That day changed my life.I guess what Im tring to say is...Liv?Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god!!Of course!"Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and aloud her lips to meet his!

The room was filled with tears and cheers!This WAS the perfect Christmas!!

Do you all like?This is only a one chapter story so this is the end!


End file.
